Circo del Sol
by wincesting
Summary: After a fateful accident, two very different people find themselves having to recover together. Will their critical conditions and opposite personalities prevent them from being friends? -Luppi x Nanao, Mature Content Warning. Thanks so much to Nanao.
1. Welcome to the Cirque

A/N: Hello there! _Capslock-nanao _and I proudly present to you this cracky sunnuva gun. Yes. Once again, it is an RP! She, of course, is Nanao, and Shunsui, and I am Luppi, who has been my long time RP character. Lines are to show POV switching, it goes from Nanao to Luppi, to Nanao, to Luppi. They are new, seeing as I did not put them in for Letters to Rangiku. Anyways, enjoy! This is our favourite crack pairing, yes indeed, ha ha. Unfortunately, this has yet to be completed, but in the near future it will be! (Hopefully) Once again enjoy, and feel the passion for the pairing. Thank you for your support!

Always,

Dusk

One_

"I keep telling you, I don't want to go to this stupid carnival," Nanao grumbled.

"What? No, my sweet, dear Nanao! It is not a common carnival, but a Cirque! There are no farces performed here, simply acrobatics and artistic ways of using the human body!" Shunsui beamed.

"You said that when you took me to a strip club," Nanao objected.

"Fear not, I am sure this will be more to your taste," Shunsui promised.

"Just because you're older than me gives you no right to drag me along to these illegal things," Nanao complained to her brother. "At least have the decency to let go of my wrist! I bruise easily! And people are staring!" Shunsui complied.

"They would be staring anyways, sister dearest, at your fair complexion. Besides, this isn't illegal! No worse than your mother would do!" Nanao glared at him. He was almost twenty years her elder, being the product of a teenage fling back when her mother was seventeen and liked to drink more than she should. Nanao, in the other hand, was the second try. Perhaps a little late, but better late than never. She was technically Shunshui's half-sister. If you wanted to get into semantics.

"You always have to bring her up, don't you?"

"Well, my dearest Nanao, what better career for a mother to have than professional dominatrix? I, myself, am proud of the woman and not afraid to say it."

Nanao glared at him some more. He was enjoying this far too much! And as he dragged her into the circus tent, nearly dancing with glee, she knew the rest of the experience would be just as insufferable as the car trip had been.

Luppi waited patiently at Circus Entrance D. He tightly clutched show programs to his chest, and handed them out to people as they entered the tent.

"Welcome to the show," he said, gingerly handing out the programs to people. He sighed. His job was so minimum wage, even if he _was _one of the acrobats. His lilac eyes glittered out from underneath layers upon layers of mascara and eyeliner, and white face paint caked onto his flawless skin. He absentmindedly handed out another program, spotting a young woman bickering with an older man, seeming to be at least 15 years older than she.

"But my darling Nanao-" the rest of his words were lost to Luppi's ears as the pair disappeared inside of Circus Entrance C.

"Welcome to Circo del Sol," he handed out another program, and returned to spacing out.

Nanao settled into her seat, flipping through the program. It looked mostly innocent, but one could never be sure with Shunsui.

"You never told me what this was about," she said over the noise of the crowd.

"It really isn't about anything," Shunsui said. "People bend in half and swing from the ceiling while music plays. It's a work of art!" Nanao stared suspiciously at the program. Work of art, perhaps, but Shunsui's idea of art was women twirling on a pole, preferably topless.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the crowd sighed, resigning themselves to silence. A single spotlight shone on the floor, and out of nowhere a well-endowed woman swung from the ceiling. Shunsui clapped, while Nanao tried to calculate how much the woman's chest affected her movement on the trapeze.

"Watch this!" Shunsui said to Nanao. She was already watching, of course, but it seemed he had to be sure.

Out of nowhere about ten more acrobats flung themselves from invisible platforms into the air. Nanao watched, suddenly interested.

One of them in particular was smaller than the others. She couldn't quite make out their face, and was unsure of their gender, but whoever it was, their bravery intrigued her. She certainly wouldn't want to be up there with so many bodies, not if she was that small.

His heartbeat emanated all throughout his body, pulsating and throbbing inside of his ears. The silence of the crowd and the heavy thrumming of the music had always made him nervous. He watched as his team mates carefully swung all around the tent, dangling, spinning, and jumping.

A tall blue haired man in tight neon, spandex stood on the opposite platform of his own. "Luppi," he mouthed, carefully tossing the swing to the small, androgynous, boy.

Luppi swallowed. What was there to be nervous about? They'd practiced this routine a million times, and there was no way that he'd ever get hurt. Besides, he was probably the best trapeze artist of all of them, seeing as his body type was fitting for the job.

He stared at the net below him to know that he was safe. The swing continued to move as his thoughts took up fractions of seconds. Shit, he thought frantically. He was late for his jump, and that could mean that he'd screw up the rest of the act. But panicked, he jumped anyways, gripping tightly onto the swing and rocking to the other side.

He was nearly to where Grimmjow was standing now. A sharp call jutted through his mind, and he stared out left of him.

Luppi barely had time to think, let alone react. He released the swing, the seconds too late seeing as a large, dark-skinned man crashed into his side, rocketing him out into the audience.

Luppi free fell. He stared at the people below, rushing away from the soon-to-be impact zone, and noticed the beautiful black-haired girl staring at him. She seemed both intrigued and terrified at the same time. The man next to her had tried to pull her away, but only put her into a more direct contact zone.

"Nanao!" he screamed. Luppi did not hear anything after that. The world faded into intense white, and then sudden darkness as he collided with her.


	2. Limitless without Colour

A/N: Ah, I see you're now reading the second chapter! Warning, there is a lemon in this chapter! Prepare yourselves. The lemon is not just by me this time, this time, Nanao actually _contributed_. *sticks tongue out at her* Ha, thanks, Nana-chan~ Happy reading, and enjoy. '

Always,

Dusk

Nanao tried her best not to scream, but she was sure she did anyways. Everything after the fall was mostly a blur. There was lots of noise and pain and blood, none of which Nanao was used to, and she supposed someone must have called 911 in all the panic. The next thing she knew, she was in an ambulance, a brace around her neck and her limbs taped down to the stretcher.

One of the EMTs stared down at her.

"You're not dead!" He commented.

Nanao blinked at him. Everything hurt. Did he expect her to say something when everything hurt?

"We're taking you to a hospital," he continued. "Some crazy acrobat fell on you, probably broke a few of your bones, bruised you up. He looks worse, trust me." Nanao tried to look over at the acrobat, the little guy she'd been watching, but not only did her neck hurt like hell, the brace prevented her from doing anything but looking straight up.

"Now, don't worry about him," the EMT said. "He should at least stay alive until we get to the hospital. Then we can stabilize him." Nanao blinked faster. If that was supposed to calm her down, it had not worked. At all.

He found himself in what seemed like a dream. The world was completely silent. Nothing moved, nothing could be heard. It was pure white.

He stared up at the blank sky, his head throbbing. A faint noise was heard from far away. He twitched, straining to listen.

The noise repeated itself. He shuffled on the ground, his muscles feeling heavy, and with much struggle, stood up.

"Hello?" he called into the endless white. He walked forward slowly and cautiously, footsteps echoing ominously, and called again.

"Is anybody there?" When no response came, he set out to explore. The noise grew louder, and as the clarity of it increased, so did the pace at which he ran.

His feet thudded against the white, running and running until finally he was only separated from it by a gleaming silver door.

Reaching for the knob, he began to have second thoughts. Doubts raced through his head, occupying all of the spaces where curiosity had just been. Was this the Devil's way of tempting him into Hell?

He gripped the knob tightly and held his breath, opening the door slowly. He found the source.

Luppi quickly covered his mouth and dropped to his knees, hiding as he peered through the crack in the door. Within the white room, was yet another white room, although in this white room, the pretty lady and the older man were...

Luppi could not begin to fathom what was happening. His cheeks lit up red as the girl released a moan. The man pounded hard into her, not bothering to lighten up one bit.

Luppi gulped as he stared down between his legs, embarrassed about the sudden turn-on. The erection poked up nicely, tugging at the tight fabric of his pants. Gasping, he quickly slid the clingy spandex from his sticky thighs down to his knees. The front of his briefs were doused with precum.

Swallowing hard, he reached into his pants, gently fondling his manhood. He bit his lip as the man turned her around on top of him.

She stared up at him as he slid off of her body.

"What are you doing? Don't leave now! We just got started!" He didn't say a word, just smiled and put a finger to his lips. She propped herself up, watching him get dressed.

"Are you kidding me?" she complained. "Get back here!"

"Bye, Nanao," he said, walking through the silver door. He disappeared into nothingness.

Luppi was too near to his climax to even notice that the man just disappeared into thin air. He panted heavily and continued stroking.

"Y-you," the girl called to him, turning her body to face him. "Come in, quickly."

Luppi looked puzzled, but did as she asked. He removed his hand from his pants, and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

She had a serious expression on her face, but it melted away as she turned a deep crimson, gasping.

"Fuck me. Please." Luppi was taken aback by her words, but did not hesitate to think about it.

He slid his white briefs over his feet, removing them, and crawled over to her. She spread her legs apart, panting and beginning to smile.

Luppi swallowed hard, nervous. It was his first time and he'd never even really met the girl before, but he was too horny to even think straight. He closed his eyes as he pushed inside of her.

The next few minutes were all a blur to him. The only thing he was sure of was the wild pounding and the moans that escaped from the two of them. He bit his lip hard as he again reached his limit.

"I-I'm co-comi—ng," he managed to squeeze out in between gasps and pants and moans. With one final thrust, he released into her body, and woke up.


	3. Typewriter Font

A/N: Thank you kindly for reading, I appreciate the support, and I'm sure my partner _Capslock-Nanao_ does too. She wrote this chapter, so I thank her. The only thing I did was minor edits on things, but ah well. She wrote it, thank you Nana-chan!3

Always,

Dusk

Nanao opened her eyes in the hospital. The first thing she noticed was that everything hurt. The second thing she noticed was that everything hurt just a little less than it had in the ambulance. The third thing she noticed was that she could turn her head, and she did, looking to her right. Then she understood the second thing. She was hooked up to what was most likely some sort of painkiller. She watched the doctor shows, she knew what they did after accidents of this calibre.

She looked over to her left. There lay the little acrobat boy. He was sleeping, or maybe he was in a coma, or maybe he was dead. Nanao wasn't quite sure.

Then her eyes travelled down the bed, and she almost laughed. Almost, because it would have hurt. Laughed, because from the stain on his bed sheets, she could tell he was not dead.

"Oh, Miss Ise, you're awake!" Nanao turned her head again. A nurse with blonde hair rushed into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"If these are painkillers, they're doing a lot of good," Nanao said, glancing over at the medicine bag in reference. "If I might make a suggestion? The other patient is probably worse off than me, why don't you check on him."

The blonde nurse seemed to be used to patients giving orders, because she did so at once. "Oops! Looks like we've got a bed-wetter!"

Nanao wondered how a woman of her age could be so naive.

"I'll be right back, Miss Ise," the nurse said. "As soon as we can get you out of bed we'll do a few X-rays, see what's up."

"Can you sit up?" the nurse asked. Nanao was tempted to smack her, but resisted, as this nurse was apparently taking care of her. And her hands hurt.

"Yes, I am fairly sure I can sit up," Nanao said patiently. "If my spine was broken, which would prevent me from sitting up, I probably would not be talking."

"Yes, but there's also your collarbone, your skull, even your tailbone could prevent you from sitting up!" the nurse said. "We don't know what's broken yet."

Nanao lost patience. "Excuse me, I am an adult, I know if I can sit up or not."

The nurse didn't seem to notice her tone. "All right, then! I'll help you out!"

Nanao sighed and took the nurse's hands. She helped her onto the little seat. "Stay right there," the nurse told her, withdrawing. "Don't move."

Nanao was about to say she wasn't planning on it, but it would have taken too much effort.

The x-ray machine clicked several times. The nurse peered at the screen. "Well, we can't be too sure until these are developed, but right now you look like you've got a few broken ribs, which isn't too bad. And that might be a hairline fracture there on your arm, can you move it at all?"

Nanao tried to. "Not really."

"Well, I might be right, then. I'll send these to the office to get printed; we should have them back in a few hours. Until then, we'll take you back to your room. Your brother has been trying to visit you all week."

"Excuse me, week?"

"You and the acrobat have both been in comas for about a week," the nurse said. "Sorry I forgot to mention it."

"Has the acrobat woken up yet?"

"I don't know. Let's go back and check on it, shall we?" The nurse helped Nanao back up into the cot and rolled her back down the hall as she pondered the nurses use of "it" instead of a gender.


End file.
